


Chrysalis

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Between Episodes, Chimera Ant Arc, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Gen, Loyalty, Mental Instability, No Dialogue, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Short One Shot, Threats, Transformation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Watching Someone Sleep, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was all for the King, Shaiapouf kept telling himself.





	Chrysalis

_It was all for the King_ , Shaiapouf had told himself, it was easier this way.

He knew that the woman named Palm would be sure to keep that in mind. She was to become one of the Ants, to feel as deeply and identically as the heartbeats in every cocoon.

Loyalty belonged to only  _the King_ , and to the  _Ants_ , to  _themselves_.

Shaiapouf had gazed upon the woman's form, as she would no longer be human, therefore no longer repulsive. Even in disgusting curiosity, the Royal Guard let his hands drag down her cold skin, only for mere moments. The woman should be grateful he spared her life, even when the crimson that stained her clothing was symbolic of her plated humanity.

Shaiapouf drew back a quick breath as goosebumps appear and disappear at his touch, his hands ran over the woman's form, over her chest and her torso, all over her slumbering body. All before the cocoon enveloped her, encasing.

Her rebirth soon commenced. She'll no longer be human; she'll become  _perfect_.

It was all for the King, Shaiapouf kept telling himself. The woman will soon keep that close to her, and she would gladly  _die_  for the King.


End file.
